Caprise Redek
Caprise Redek is Marella Redek's mother. She fell from a high balcony (many suspect the cause was drinking too much fizzleberry wine) Pre-Keeper, and received brain damage. As a result, her emotions run rampant, and while she takes elixirs to help herself control them, they aren't always effective. This event happened back when Marella was a toddler. In ''Neverseen'', Mr. Forkle as Sir Astin mentions that her mother had started feeling better a few months before the council talked about the plague, which takes place around the same day Biana manifested. It had ended up being a misunderstanding though. She was a witness to Cyrah's appearance at Mysterium before her light leaping "accident". Her name means impulsive change of mind. Appearance Not much is known about her physical appearance other than the fact that she has the same unruly hair as her daughter. Personality Like many residents in the lost cities, she believes in the stereotypes, as shown by Marella claiming that her mom thought the Dizznee's had triplets because they were a bad match. She has constant irrational mood changes, which can be very hard to manage. She is not often clear-headed, but when she was in Nightfall, she had taken the blame for a fire to protect Marella. Once Marella manifested, she stuck by her side to make sure she didn't go up in flames again. Relationships * MARELLA (daughter)- Marella really has a difficult time with her mother's state, and is affected emotionally because of this. Her mother supported her when she manifested, and may be a contributing factor to her personality where she gossips about everyone but herself. * '’’Lord’’ Redek (husband)- '''Loving to Caprise and very supportive of Marella when she manifested. * 'MR. FORKLE (acquaintance/possible love interest)- 'Caprise Redek met some form of Mr. Forkle, in which she had laughed, cried, and had many other forms of emotions in one conversation. Pre-Keeper Caprise fell off a balcony, which many believe was caused by drinking too much fizzleberry wine, around the time Marella was a toddler. She was a witness to Cyrah's visit to Mysterium before her murder, where she had taken into her possession a starstone that led to Lady Gisela and Lord Cassius' s room. Mr. Forkle had interviewed the witnesses on a day in which Caprise had been struggling greatly. During this time she repeatedly mumbled that Cyrah should've been more careful. [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: ''Keeper of the Lost Cities]] Marella's mom is merely referenced in this book by Marella who states that her mom thinks the Dizznee's had triplets because they were a bad match . ''Everblaze'' Unknown to Sophie and the readers of the book, around the time Biana manifested, Caprise had apparently appeared to have gotten better. This is revealed in ''Neverseen''. It turned out to be a misunderstanding. ''Neverseen'' Mr. Forkle as Sir Astin tells Sophie about Caprise after seeing her stand next to Marella, during the time the Councillors talk about the plague. ''Lodestar'' According to Marella, Caprise will not leave the house, which Marella suspects is her reaction to the terrible things the Neverseen is doing. Marella doesn't want to freak out her mom by talking about Cyrah, as her mom is already very stressed and her condition has gotten quite bad. On a later date where her mom is feeling much better, and having a pretty good day, she questioned her about Cyrah, asking why she had claimed Cyrah should've been more careful, she responded that Cyrah was messing with things she didn't understand before walking out. She returned with a starstone, giving it to Marella after she promised not to use it, saying that she had found it in Cyrah's stall. Caprise had continued to have another fairly good day afterward. ''Nightfall'' After Marella manifests, Caprise is shown to be very supportive, sticking by her side all day. When deciding where to move Alvar, Caprise's home was ruled out as Marella believed his injuries would freak her out. Other information * Marella (Caprise's daughter) wished to manifest as an Empath so she can help her mother with her emotions. She manifested as a Pyrokinetic in Nightfall, so this is very unlikely to happen now because most elves with an exception of Sophie Foster, and polyglots, elves usually don't manifest more than one ability. fr:Caprise Redek Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Elf Category:Neverseen Characters